


When You Speak Like That

by tabbicat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Voice Kink, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor hears Drift speak in an accent he had never heard before and very much likes what he hears. </p>
<p>But why does Drift act like he had no idea what Perceptor is talking about when he asks to hear it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Speak Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cndrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/gifts).



> This is based on an idea by Fulrumisthebomb. Merry Christmas my dear skelebro~

Perceptor froze as he heard the low guttural cursing. He turned around to see Drift furiously cleaning part of his thigh plating. The source was a nearby bottle of acid that had been mostly empty after it had been used during one of his earlier experiments. He was going to clean up, but had gotten distracted when Drift had come in on his break to talk.

Now the scientist was distracted in a completely new way. That accented seemed to be going straight to his interface components. He couldn’t help shivering a bit as he handed over some solvent and a fresh cloth. Drift seem to freeze before taking the items and resetting his vocal components.

“Thanks Percy! Sorry about that, I must have not been looking and bumped the table.” Perceptor was a bit disappointed at the absence of that accent.

“It is quite alright. I had meant clean before you came in. I must have forgotten when we began talking.” Drift tossed the cloth away and put the solvent down before coming closer to the scientist.

“I suppose I can be a bit distracting, can’t I?” Perceptor smiled as Drift opened his arms and he slipped easily into them.

“Yes, you very much can be. Speaking of which, what accent was that you were using? I don’t think I have ever heard it?” Drift stiffened a bit, which was odd, as he looked to the side.

“What are you talking about Percy? I always sound like this.” Now the scientist was completely confused. Why did his Drift sound scared?

“The accent you were using when you spilled that acid on your plating.” He smiled, placing his hands on Drift’s shoulders. “I love the sound of it, and would very much like to hear more.” The scientist was not prepared to get shoved away from Drift as if _he_ was acid. The look on his lover's face was a mix of angry and haunted.

“No, no never I…” Perceptor had never heard Drift sound as angry or look as scared as he did right then.

“Drift? Drift what is wrong-”

“I have to go.” Drift’s voice was clipped and stern. It was so unlike his lover that Perceptor couldn’t quite find his voice as Drift turned and fled the room.

He was confused and worried. What had he said that had provoked that kind of reaction? What was wrong?

The urge to immediately call Drift was strong but Perceptor sighed and went about cleaning the lab. It would likely only make his lover angry if he to call right now. He vowed to talk to Drift the next time he was able.

 

\---------

 

Drift had not come back to their habsuite that night. From rumors heard about the ship, he had been sleeping in Rodimus’ room. Perceptor suppose some would be jealous, but he knew the two were friends. He was glad that Drift was at least talking to someone about whatever had happened in his lab.

Nights and days passed with their only interactions being during work shifts. It was killing Perceptor not to know what was going on but any attempt to talk had been met with gentle redirection. He respected Drift’s space and waited, even if he was beginning to worry he had made a very grave error.

One night as he was reading alone in their habsuite, a entry request came. He was a bit shocked to see Drift step in when the door opened. Perceptor’s absent lover came over, looking a bit sheepish as he asked if he could sit down.

“This was  your room first Drift, of course you can.” The scientist was quietly thrilled when Drift sat next to him after putting his swords in their holders. The third in command seemed to be bracing himself, so Perceptor simply waited. After what seemed like a long few moments, Drift spoke.

“Look I...I am sorry about a few days ago. I kinda over reacted and...well. What you heard...look I haven’t spoken like that in a while and..” The poor mech was tripping over words and going around in circles. Perceptor listened carefully before the answer hit him right between the optics.

“You don’t like others to hear your accent, do you?” Drift stared at him before chuckling a bit.

“I should have known you’d figure it out.” He got up and began pacing back and forth across the room. Words that he seemed to stumble over before came pouring out.

“Do you know how hard it is to get people to take you seriously with an accent from the Dead End? Some assume you used to be a pleasurebot and you’d be an easy lay. Others assume you have done nothing but syk and your brain module is fried. So first I had to learn to speak in a Kaonite accent. Then in Crystal City that was even too rough so I changed again to that accent. I’m sure you can guess what happened when I joined the Autobots. I have spent most of my function after I got out of there trying to to talk like I wasn’t from there. Everyone would look down on me if they knew I just...” He stopped in front of a wall, looking over at Perceptor. “I can’t let them know. You can’t let them know.”

The fear was so raw that Perceptor was up and over to where Drift in an instant. He cupped his lover's faceplate bringing their helms together. “Drift, I won’t tell anyone, ever. I am sorry I brought the topic up.” Drift took a few deep breaths as the tension drained from his frame. His hands rested on the side of Perceptor’s upper chassis as he smiled softly.

“You didn’t know Percy, it is all right.” The moment stretched on as they quietly soaked up each other's presence. Perceptor was just glad that  Drift had come back to share this with him. He would protect this little part of his lover, just like he protected his other secrets.

“There is one other thing though.” Perceptor barely had time to process the words and that smile turning into a grin before he was turned around quickly. Drift slammed him into the wall and he pressed his body fully against Perceptor’s. One leg between was his thighs and pressed to his interface plating as Drift growled into his audial.

“I don’t mind talkin’ like this only for you, if ya still like it.” Perceptor shuddered, a moan slipping past his lips as that thick guttural accent filled his audials. He oh so wanted to know what it sounded like saying all sorts of thing. He wrapped his arms around Drift, frame rapidly heating.

“I very much do like it. Thank you.” Drift chuckled.

“Just for you Percy.” Perceptor was thrilled and amazed all at once and vowed to do something for his lover later. At the moment though, he was much more interested in the fangs that lightly dug into a main energon vein as Drift bit at his neck.

Next time he would also remember to record that voice, for personal use.


End file.
